Reviving of the Queen
by Hyungnimm
Summary: 10 years sure can change in the eyes of one.
1. Chapter 1

In the depths of an ominous looking forest, laid a mysterious bricked building. Restricted from any physical contact from the outside world, there it stood tall and from the naked eye. As time went on during this day and the sun deciding to finish it's daily routine in the vast azure, it slowly came to a near of fading only to pass on to the next world lighting up there day to come.

As the silence filled the bricked secluded building, a breeze took flight inside just as the sun disappeared allowing night to take it's rightful place. Slowly a mass of dark swirls filled the room which most likely would have been the living room, through ones eyes, and from the swirling mass emerged approximately 7 hooded characters. Positioning themselves around a seasoned oak, circular table. On it was decorated symbols written in deep burgundy, glistening in the poor lit room from candles. But there breaking the silence was small whimpers from a squirming baby, eyes glazed over and such soft delicate skin. There laid a baby, poor of any title but thick with the scent of a pure-blood descendant. The vessel and sacrifice in such a forbidden task, only to be preformed from the experienced or no one.

As the squirming child laid there, his cries all for naught each hooded character exchanged feeble stares, then sighed raising all hands towards the baby chanting to what many, gibberish; each of the hooded characters eyes illuminating a dangerous crimson as the ground began to shake, and the babies cries growing louder and louder by each second that passed within the walls of the house. Their chants begun getting louder just as the babies screams, but in no less then 5 seconds, their voices were sliced into nothing and silence once again filled the building.

But there, heavy breaths was heard departing cracked lips. A naked body laid there in the middle of the oak table, auburn locks spread around the female as thick lashes batted opened. There laid the queen - none other Juuri Kuran. Bringing herself to a sitting position her body halted for a second as a risen hand caused the woman to gasp; seeing her skin was wrinkly, spotty and her veins clear. Such an aged body she had become, weak as ever now, Juuri could not help but fight against the reluctant chains of elderly age binding her down, as she finally succeeded sitting in the middle of the table. Breathing out once more wine hues scanned the area around her wondering what in the world just had happened and _why? _Attempting to try and think of a reasonable answer an expression of inner concentration and sadness altered the queens pale complexion as what she had hoped not, became true and clear. Moving her aged hand she brushed across a cloth next to her thigh, as the petite clothing was full of sand, and belonged to the baby that was used as sacrifice. Having wine hues glaze over for sympathy of the sacrifice, Juuri held the cloth close to her naked chest, as a feeling of misery washed over the queen. 8 deaths for the price of one? - Juuri shook her head at such silly deeds, for their deaths did not go to waste in her heart.

As minutes had passed Juuri, could not ignore the burning thirst deep within her throat, to what her felt like sand paper rubbing against each other. It became excruciating and irritating as her wine hues illuminated; vampiric instincts kicking in to only feed the monster in everyone cursed with this. As her breathing turned into pants the oak door was then pushed open revealing a noble, his eyes of vibrant honey he stood there in awe of the Kuran Queen, who in no time flat lunged at him sinking her fangs deep in his throat taking in the burgundy her body was longing for. The noble not even slightly surprised embraced the Queen - for this was his fate to quench her thirst from the beginning of this whole ritual. To vampires having such a significant being take your blood was described to feel like ecstasy as his face was deep in crimson and hot as she laid atop of him taking sucking every single drop of blood from the vampire, Juuri couldn't contain her thirst and it annoyed her, but what surprised her was the feeling of rejuvenation having the wanted Kuran blood course it's way through her dry veins bringing colour and youth back to the Kuran. Juuri's flesh became whole once more and the ethereal beauty of each Kuran became prominent on her porcelain skin.

After a good few mouth fulls of this strangers blood Juuri departed from the male neck as he panted for any air that his lungs were dying for. Frowning ever so slightly she watched the vampire beneath her panic slightly, as she hopped off him and covered her naked self from the hooded clothing found on the floor engulfed in sand. Staring at him the males eyes found the wine hues of Juuri as he smiled weakly and bowed his head.

"Juuri.. Juuri Kuran - Sama.. It's an hono-"

"Ssh, you need not say anymore.. Just sleep child."

With passion filled hues Juuri smiled at the male, as his honey hues faded in colour and his eye lids slowly came to a close having his colourless body having it's turn in rejuvenating itself in his slumber. Juuri sighed and sat there her thigh lengthened auburn locks spread around her as she frowned looking at her slender fingers, she needed answers and she wanted them now. So in her defense she decided to await the noble to awaken and explain some things to her.

**D: Dear gog this is horrible ~~ I'm so sorry ; but um review ? I'll try my best to edit it some more c: just thank you for at least reading this ? LOL.**


	2. Electricity

Approximately a good 6 hours had passed the two vampires by, and Juuri had found something to to entertain her as the long hours passed her lonesome self by. Walking around the circle oak table the male had stirred slightly in his sleep, as his eyelids slowly ascended and opened having his honey hues glisten slightly then immediately meet the roaming queen, who was slightly getting used to the physical contact. Immediately he jumped up only to descend to his knee - hand on his chest with his head bowed down . Juuri soon noticed him then made her way towards him.

"What is your name?"

"Kazuto."

"Kazuto.. from which family?"

With a slight flinch, Kazuto averted his gaze from the intent gaze that Juuri gave, but being a mother before Juuri had read the youngins expression and sighed not bothering any further with questioning about his family. Clearing her throat; she then noticed that the young noble was still on his knee, sighing she rolled her doe like hues and placed her hand on her hip

"Do rise, Kazuto ~~"

Kazuto panicked then nodded his head before her and rose, standing at least a head taller then the woman he bowed his head once more which annoyed the pure-blood just that **bit **more, but biting down on her tongue she composed herself and sighed laughing only slightly before she opened her mouth having a serious expression conceal her features.

"Who allowed this to happen? and exactly why?"

Kazuto stared at the Kuran queen his face as pure and innocent as ever, ignorance was plain as day for the young male as his honey hues adored the sight of the Kuran queen. Juuri honestly, couldn't believe it but sighed - she should have known better then asking such a young man, but guess that hopeful side won the queen over. With a smile she looked at the male who was frowning at the floor.

"Never mind. Could you at least inform me on where the nearest.. Um town is?"

Kazuto soon rose his head and beamed a toothy grin nodding enthusiastically as he walked towards the door opening it for her, which Juuri followed without hesitation. As she entered the door which he had just opened she was led to stairs that descended into darkness, Kazuto first went before her as she followed behind him. With every step she took a shiver was sent up her spine due to her naked foot touched the bitter concrete as they both descended to their next destination which was again, poorly lit by a candle. Kazuto coiled his fingers around the doors knob then pulled in having the door swing open to the moon lit path and forest that shone ever so beautifully.

A gasp escaped Juuri's lips as her smile became a grin, her body taking in the image as peace coursed it's way through her body. Such a beautiful scenario before her; was such a warming welcome in her eyes. Turning to smile at Kazuto - the male had his eyes illuminating and drool slowly leaving his mouth. Blood lust ate away in his crimson irises as his back arched readying himself to try and lunge at the queen.

Juuri stood there dumb struck; how could it have passed her that Kazuto was a puppet, indeed such a spell was amazingly crafted and Juuri herself being able to excel in spells, it hit her hard knowing that she had allowed this to just pass her. But where was it able that the blood was able to be given to the pureblood. Watching the Kazuto his skins began to eat away and beneath it all there stood a wooden statue of a body having such a dark aura emit from _it. _Juuri frowning ever so slightly too had few things up her sleeve as well, with a flick of her hand emerged the exact same scythe that Yuuki uses: _Artemis_ readying herself for the battle.

Back at the building where Yuuki was staying at she fondled lovingly over her now (again) shortened hair as a smile came upon her features but a frown soon took place once more with the mere thought of **him** but with that frown leaving her lips something jolted inside of her as her doe hues flickered slightly, she couldn't really place her finger on it but whenever this feeling came over her she always felt the need to go on the defense. Slowly she went to reach for artemis - but it was sparking at slightly electrocuted the young princess . Pulling her hand back immediately she stared at the weapon, something was indeed up and Yuuki soon fought the electric vibes and grabbed the weapon placing it in her bag as she exit the building in panic slightly as to what was happening.

"What.. in the world.."


	3. Nostalgic Scents

Juuri was mid-way of holding artemis firmly in her hand but was jolted by a small amount of electricity from it, she was slightly surprised but was suddenly pushed down and mounted on by the wooden puppet - her wine eye widened by the sudden attack. Using the little defense given to her by artemis she held it over her torso pushing the wooden puppet away from her _ziiingg kaching! _was heard as the two forceful beings fought it out. Due to the lack of physical activity and just being revived it was taking quite a tole on the queens body, heavy breaths departed her slim lips as sweat droplets formed on the outline of her face. '**Ohh! You-**' Juuri thought, cringing she then with, much force behind her a beam of light emitted from Artemis and she quickly exerted so much strength that it was enough to have the puppet flying mid-way in air. Exhaling a puff of air, Juuri quickly scurried to her feet holding a hand in front of her chest, having her skin in her forehead tighten grinding her teeth together, irritated.

The puppet was indeed something crafted so brilliantly and amazingly; watching the puppet too scurry to it's feet Juuri soon had her wine hues illuminate ever so quickly as the gravitational pull around the puppet increased having it fall to it's knees and the ground crack beneath it's feet, pulling down ten times what a normal being would feel. Breathing out through little pants, the puppet found itself laying on the ground. Being approached by the queen Juuri held artemis high above her head then in a flash struck down and sliced the puppets head off in one go, so smooth and quick Juuri frowned upon seeing the puppets head roll. But from what Artemis gave off was a feeble butterfly, so pure and full of light, Juuri's heart filled itself with warmth, a nostalgic scent also emitted from it and sent Juuri into a deep journey of life from when she was with both her loving children.

The nostalgic scent soon became a burden to the queen and thought it best to not bother with what had come to her now, shaking her head violently she made haste with her movements and begun running to what her nose followed, the scents of humans meaning perhaps a nearby town. Juuri had run for about and hour and it annoyed her so much on how much she lacked physical movement from when she was alive years ago. It also seemed much different, the air around them felt more polluted then ever and didn't give off the crisp fulfilling feeling it did so long ago, but shaking that thought off she kept running up until she came to pass a very familiar road and scent. Yes, that **scent** the wet cement and grass mixed with roses purifying the air, wafting it's way down a steep hill. Why, just up that road laid the _Kuran Mansion._

Looking up that road, Juuri made no hesitation whatsoever and too made her way up there instead of the nearest town which so happened to lie at the bottom of the Kuran residence. minutes and Juuri was already huffing and puffing standing at the foot of the mansion, mini flash backs of the dreadful night of when Rido attacked. The feeling and memory was excruciating and Juuri wished she hadn't remembered it, but it was the inevitable and she should've realized that when she decided to bother coming back to her home. Home, it felt alien to the queen yet also relieving.

Approaching the oak doors she pushed it softly, and without any effort the doors swung open '**Hm, it's open..?**' she thought in a quizzical manner but proceeded inside, the grand stair case stood there in the middle of the wide entrance, everything was polished, not a single fragment of dust anywhere all except the lingering scents of both **Kaname **and **Yuuki**. Ignorant of the subject slightly she blinked multiple times, and could already tell that the lingering _human scent_ had faded from Yuuki and was rich of the much adored Kuran blood - thinking over multiple things Juuri blinked '**Had.. Kaname woken her up? - Why? What for..**' so many questions and answers. But that could wait, Juuri looked down at the rags (Which she thought looked like) and thought best that she were to change immediately. Walking up the stair case, she made a slight right turn and saw that the master bedroom of which both her and lover stayed in was shut and little dust particles floated around it. Oh how did she long to see Haruka right now.

Inhaling some oxygen she approached the door and opened it, having both the scents of her and Haruka hit her all in one. It was amazing after all that - here she stood the last place where she had preformed the regretful spell on her daughter and the last place where her and Haruka talked. Glazed wine hues scanned the room in such a sympathetic way that it brought the queens knees to cave in and make her bend forward towards the floor, sulking and crying over the much missed memories that confided itself in her mind.

- - - ~ ~ ~ ***Yuuki**

When Artemis sparked once more - and the feeling of some power leaving her weapon , Yuuki began to worry as she panicked slightly pushing more onto her legs - in hope that they could get her to her destiny even faster then before. Huffing and puffing, she frowned seeing no one but the thick forest in which something odd had hit her. A distant aura of darkness embraced her presence as she decided to enter the forest.

Biting softly onto her bottom lip; Yuuki pushed back little strands of hair behind her ear and frowned as her wine hues scanned every single thing - near and far. What had exactly made her come to find out ? and certainly to end up so far from home. Blinking she halted and her eyes widened having a scent embrace her nose. A scent which her body longed for - "_Mother?_"


	4. Confused

~ ~ ~ ***Yuuki;**

****No, it couldn't be true Juuri Kuran had been dead for well over now , eleven years. But the scent couldn't go unnoticed and it was indeed spot on. But probably Yuuki was wrong after all - she hadn't seen nor even interacted with her mother after **he **attacked the Kurans. Biting her bottom lip she bent forward and sat slowly on the lush green grass and fiddled about with her coat, how was it possible? No, someone was probably playing with her.. Perhaps Kaname is the one she's smelling - but this scent was more sweeter and embraced Yuuki in such a sweet loving hug that just reminded her of indeed _sunshine. _Instinct of a daughter could already feel the stinging sensation to her nose as her wine hues glistened in the moonlight, allowing the tears to fall and conceal her peach cheeks in the salted due drops.

If it was true - Yuuki needed to know the truth and wanted to see for herself her mother in the flesh. Perhaps just maybe Juuri could help the young princess. Minutes passed the sobbing princess until her concentration was disturbed by a branch being stepped on in the far distance, how could she had been so silly? Letting herself be seen or even be approached from behind in one of her most vulnerable states. With haste she held Artemis then turned swift fully to only come in contact with a concerned Kiryuu, his lavender hues watched his ex* best friend crying, and in the middle of nowhere.

"Zero. You scared me!"

"That isn't my fault, that you decided to sit in the middle of this forest.. and crying! You're a pureblood for crying out loud, I would have at least thought that Aidou would've taught a thing or two-"

But before anymore silly insults could depart his slim lips, the young princess had already entwined herself in the arms of Zero, comfort coursing it's way throughout her petite physique, she buried her face within his chest. Zero confused, didn't hesitate one bit to only return the much needed comfort the princess was searching for. Whatever it was Zero couldn't bare the sight of her crying - it was like torture to him. Allowing a sigh to slip out from behind clenched teeth there her soft mumbles emitted from a hidden face.

"Zero.. My mother.. do you think-"

"It's an absurd thought Yuuki, she sacrificed herself for you. It would be bad taboo if it was true that she was revived, and plus if it was true then surely the association would know of it"

Of course Zero had sensed and smelt the familiar scent but he knew that it couldn't be _right_? reluctantly Yuuki agreed as her grasp didn't even loosen one bit. Even though Zero reminded her of that **night** Yuuki frowned then continued to bite on her thicker lip. Standing there within the forest Yuuki continued to slightly sob over her mother. What a day.

- - -****Juuri**

****Isolating herself within the room after an hour of sobbing, Juuri finally decided to change her clothes. Walking up to the much familiar walk in closet of both Haruka and Juuri she entered in and ran her slender fingers over the vintage fabrics that adorned the closet. Such vibrant clothes were masked in dust. Sighing slightly she grabbed a simple purple dress that embraced her torso then expanded out at her hips stopping just above her toes and accompanying her feet were simple black slip on ballet slippers.

With a semi content sigh slipping the queens lips she soon ran her fingers through her knotted auburn locks as it elegantly fell and stopped at her thighs. Breathing in she frowned slightly then made her way of the room returning to the head of the stairs looking down upon the wooden planks that laid perfectly / fit and snug.

Scratching her forehead she descended from where she stood and down the stair case, a manicured hand gliding over the railing as her wine hues scanned every object she passed by - every thing holding a significant meaning towards it / for example the lamp that laid on the table was the exact lamp that she tried to throw at Haruka on that same day she found out that he was going to stay with her after all the begging and pleading she did to their grandfather - giggling at the fond memory her passion filled wine hues averted her stare from the object.

Finally reaching the bottom of the stair case she aimlessly walked around the mansion - Yuuki's scent still fresh as if she had visited not so long ago. But Juuri couldn't help but wonder of the thoughts that crept slowly into her confused mind - but before she could do anything she stopped walking for in the corner consumed in darkness she stared into mirroring eyes / wine in colour, messy auburn hair that tickled his chiseled handsome features. **Kaname Kuran.** There he stood emotionless and quiet. Juuri stared at him; a changed man he did look but before any action was preformed from the queen, the ancestor bowed his head a smile decorating his features.

"_Mother_"


	5. Masquerade?

It felt like years since someone had addressed her as _mother _but then, again; she was dead. With a content slight sigh slipping the queen, Juuri watched the familiar, now matured, face that belonged to her _son. _Did Kaname mirror his mothers actions/watching her with the exact same intense burning within the much adored Kuran wine irises.

Juuri making a slight flinch, Kaname didn't react to his mothers actions, an eye-brow arched itself beautifully upon his porcelain forehead as Juuri hesitantly approached her son. Those exact doe eyes, penetrated his heart as of course, she the one who Yuuki had inherited her ethereal beauty from. As his gaze softened little by little, staring at the woman who showed so much compassion to him throughout his and Yuuki's childhood, he felt somewhat relief and sadness rush through his body. Why was it that this woman had such a big influence on him, just as much as Yuuki did?

Tilting her head Juuri stared at a slight stirred looking male, but without any doubt to her thoughts Juuri had already reeled the man into her arms embracing him ever so tightly. Kaname's face was rock solid and expressionless but inside, it felt tight and rather unclear. Juuri cooed her son as she did when he was younger, but since he was taller then her, this looked just ridiculous in her eyes. Auburn ringlets tickled Kaname's cheeks but soon Juuri's eyelids half opened as she whispered into the males ear

"What has happened to my daughter?"

A smirk adorned Kaname's features as he stepped back and looked at the concerned mother who was waiting for the answer. Not amused in all honesty, but before any of the stories be told he softly slipped a piece of paper into Juuri's hand then in all of a sudden disappeared into thin air. Watching him, the piece of paper finally caught Juuri's attention as she looked down and examined the paper. Widened eyes she blinked several times before looking up at the empty air and space where Kaname would have been standing.

"A masquerade?.."

Having her head hang low she stared the piece of paper down, only the name Isaya Shoto seemed to embrace her faded memories. With a toothy grin beamed at the name she contemplated over the scenarios that might arise if she were to appear, but looking at it she, with a determined nod to the head thought it'd be best if she were to join this **party.**

_Hey gais ! Hyungnim here D: _

_Sorry for the really late update + short chapter _' & everything . But I just wanted to say thank you for reading this & happy {belated} Christmas & New years (: - LOL after reading the recent update of VK I will have you know that there will be more updates because the story just keeps getting better & better :L LOLOL again ; Thank you & review ? ( I'm willing to change anything or whatever c: it actually helps me thank you for reading this & have a nice day yessir! ) _


	6. Encounters

Bringing herself to a composed one, she inhaled some oxygen as she ascended the stair case; holding onto the invitation as if her dear life had depended on it. Re-entering the master bedroom Juuri's wine hues stared at the bed that laid un-touched in the middle of the massive room. So approaching it she hesitantly touched the silk exterior then slowly and carefully she laid her whole figure over the bed; as if not to tarnish the crinkles that were left on the bed from when she had last slept in it with her beloved. Closing her eyes, Juuri didn't fight the memories that flooded her mind, but simply embraced them. There was nothing she could do; but softly her hand glided over the paper making her to re-open her eyes. The masquerade wasn't until a few hours, well two to be exact, but still a few hours to the queen. Pouting she pondered over the thoughts that dared question her very existence and as to why she should bother with this party. Rolling onto her back to stare up at the ceiling she already had found that her eyebrows were knitted together "No, I'm not going! There's no reason for you to even go Juuri, I mean yeah.. It's Isaya, but.. Uggh! Well maybe Kaien-" Kaien Cross, the very man she entrusted her daughter with. Blinking several times finally it clicked. Knowing that hunter he would have to attend wouldn't he? and surely enough, if he was there then perhaps Yuuki would be there as well! Immediately Juuri's face lit up like the sunrise and off the bed she ran towards the walk in wardrobe once more.

Yanking the doors open with haste , she was then welcomed by a dust cloud. Coughing from the thick air she waved her hand infront of her face, frowning as she then walked in looking at all the vintage clothes that adorned her side of the wardrobe. Pondering over it, she jumped up and down in a childish manner as she began choosing her outfit for this specific party.

-* Back in the forest with the sobbing princess and hunter, Zero stared intently at the female he held, but with a sigh he reluctantly pushed her away, his cold demeanor at it's best, as his cold lavender hues stared at the watery wine ones that belonged to Yuuki "That's enough, there are other things to be worried over, Yuuki. Let's go the event is going to begin soon." Yuuki pouted angrily at how cold hearted he was being, but he was right in a way. Sighing Yuuki then wiped the remaining tears away with the sleeve from her shirt, besides Yuuki was feeling rather bad at how she just ruined all the lessons taught to her by Aidou. Inhaling some air, she then noticed Zero walking away, flailing her arms slightly in a comical manner, she quickly ran and finally was behind him. Staying quiet behind him her eyes stayed plastered on his back, adoring everything that he was. Silver hair swaying elegantly and his toned arms that was holding her not so long ago / wrapping her arms around her petite frame; she mimicked the hold he preformed. Sighing she stared down at the ground the grass slowly turning into cement, but before she knew it her face collided into the stone like back of Zero as he came to a halt in the middle of the town "Watch where you're going, Pureblood." nodding her head she looked around to watch the mortals walk and talk about their day as the two stood there. Slowly movement was made as Zero turned his head to stare at the Pureblood "We are to meet at Isaya Shoto's residence in exactly two hours. Do not be late. do I need to repeat myself, _Yuuki?_" the way he said her name sent shivers down her spine, as if her heart was longing just to be acknowledged as the Yuuki he used to be **best friends** with. But bringing herself back to reality she nodded her head "No, no it's alright. I know, **don't be late**" mocking his tone childishly, Zero rolled his eyes but felt content with her like this.

Soon they departed from each other, but Yuuki slowly stopped and turned around watching the silver headed male lose himself in the tight crowds; until he disappeared did she actually return to Cross Academy seeking some comfort from her adopted father _Kaien Cross. _An hour had passed her by without her even knowing as she shuffled and dragged her feet along the concrete towards Cross Academy, a familiar place that used to be filled with no problems and just happiness for the female.  
Coming to the entrance finally she was welcomed by the enthusiastic Chairman, his glasses shimmering gently in her eyes as she then ran for him, her arms wrapping around his torso tightly; Kaien having a hard time trying to fight against the need to push the **now **strong female away, he simply held his breath and embraced his _daughter_ as he lead the two of them towards his much known office where they would talk like usual.  
It was indeed hard for Kaien now to talk to Yuuki due to the fact that she was always to busy with other things that made her have no time at all.

An exact hour had passed the two by, but Yuuki had to cut the conversation they were in as she had just remembered **Mister Grumpy pants **waiting for her; Kaien smiling and knowing of the matter very well he nodded as he watched Yuuki pardon herself and depart to her next destination. The mere thought of Zero waiting for her made Yuuki's cheeks burn a bright pink but with every good thing that happened to the Princess did something bad follow behind, ah of course. The lecturing from Zero, rolling her eyes she pushed with all her might to Run towards the Shoto residence; as the mansion came into view did she slow herself down, to see the silver headed male standing there; arms crossed neatly against his chest and a face of disgust as he saw many vampire enter the building.

Walking towards him; did his lavender hues form into a heavy glare "You're late, Pure-blood" nodding her head Yuuki simply smiled and winked towards the solemn faced male "Hm~ I'd like to think of it as _you're_ early" giggling she took the initiative to enter the mansion first; as all bowed seeing her. Without a word, Yuuki was taken away from Zero to get ready; reluctant on the matter; Yuuki had frowned but willingly went ahead.

Now, just above the grand stair case staring down at all the guests, stood Isaya Shoto his composed expression lightened up ever so slightly as he saw the young Kuran Princess enter, with that smile he bowed his head as Yuuki ascended the grand stair case "Ah, Miss Kuran Yuuki, a sight you are to the eyes. I assure you that these beautiful maids of mine will treat you with the utmost respect and will present you beautifully" Yuuki smiled at the man who had invited her and nodded her head "Thank you Shoto-Sama." being led away to another room away from the naked eye, two nobles had presented themselves behind Isaya Shoto "Has _he_ arrived yet?" "That would be a no, sir. But there is indeed something else that you should be aware of" the noble bowed his head and carefully did he whisper few words into the ear of Isaya Shoto; the words that were able to alter the composed expression he always wore. The noble pointed towards the balcony and nodded, with much haste Isaya made his way towards the balcony, emitting from the open doors did the sweet Kuran scent drift in.  
No, it wasn't Kaname's for his one had a much more masculine - bitter sweet scent about him, no, this one scent could cause one to feel at ease and be happy within ones body.

Drawing near the sweet Kuran scent; which so much welcomed and embraced Isaya's mind and body he came to a halt, holding his breath, as he came in contact with the beautiful sight of the Kuran, skin shining beautifully by the moon. But to his disappointment, sadly it was not whom he had thought it to be "Isaya-Sama~ how does it look?" "Ah Kuran Yuuki - Sama, you look as beautiful as the moon that adorns the night sky" smiling sweetly at the compliment, Yuuki had fixed her mask slightly but soon stopped to see Kiryu Zero standing in the back, all suited up. Isaya, turning towards the hunter bowed his head then moved aside as Yuuki approached Zero, hand in hand the two departed their spot on the balcony and made their way towards the dance floor, being accompanied by other nobles and vampires of such.

Isaya, by himself on the balcony sighed as he was beginning to turn around and too, join the party. But something had caught his attention, despite the sweet Kuran scent still lingering from the little visit of Kuran Yuuki; it was still noticeable and strong, as a matter of fact _too strong_ as if there was a Kuran right next to him. In dire need of wondering where this scent was emitting from Isaya looked to his left and right and walked all over the balcony. Gulping; hoping his thought was right on. he then came to the edge of the balcony and there beneath stood a female, auburn curly locks gently flowing in the wind and wine doe eyes that was decorated by a simple black 'n' white laced mask. Time had just stopped for the Isaya Shoto as he could not even find the words to explain what he was feeling that very moment, standing before him in the flesh. **Juuri Kuran**.

-  
**Thank you again for reading this late update (: I'd appreciate if you gave me some reviews or anything ~ but never the less ! Please continue reading 8D it brings great joy when I see that people have bothered to read this ~~ Thank you ! YESSIR !**


	7. On the outside

Eyes staring at eachother for an intense amount of time, Juuri Kuran had batted her thick lashes rapidly as she looked at the familiar face of Isaya Shoto. Minutes of silence passed the two staring vampires, but in a second Juuri had jumped and was on the balcony with Isaya. Juuri's face had lit up like a light bulb and there she stood about to embrace Isaya.  
But Isaya reacted rather differently and moved away from the Queens arms reluctantly, his composed features altered into a much more concerned one; but out of no where he poked the queens forehead, and rather rough at that. "Ehh!? Why'd you do that for?" Exclaimed a rather confused Juuri who took a step back rubbing her forehead whilst she pouted. Looking at Isaya he blinked - expression unchanged "Oh. You aren't a ghost.."  
A moment of silence passed the two by as Juuri wore a comical expression of pure disbelief, this man honestly. With air being sharply breathed in Juuri slapped his shoulder bouncing up and down "Of Course I'm not a ghost! Really? REALLY?! wow.. Thanks a lot Isaya. Some greeting!" but as Isaya watched the Kuran yell some more things, a genuine smile plastered itself on his lips as his body automatically bowed; cutting Juuri's words short watching him.  
Something that Juuri was used too, yet hated she pushed his head as he straightened his posture knowing to well what she was feeling then due to her **ways**. Truly, Yuuki was indeed like her mother but was lucky enough to inherit the patience from her father Haruka, not much like the Juuri Kuran who was getting impatient from looking at Isaya who was staying quiet.

"Juuri - Sama-" the words felt alien to Isaya as he said it, but in a way it felt rather good(?) with that Juuri turned to look at him, her auburn locks slowly swaying from the small breeze "Can I ask, how is it even possible that you're back?"  
Juuri knew that she was going to be asked but sighed as her wine hues dimmed down "I too am not sure of that Isaya, I woke up not so long ago actually.." Isaya watched the pureblood think over the things that had happened to her and was actually really surprised that not even the council had really known of this. How was it even possible that this all happened and the return of Kuran Juuri, would've had the council in an uproar. What was the whole intention of bringing Juuri back? Isaya knew of no one who would try and steal the throne of any sort but only knew of Sara Shirabuki, but she was no more; from reports.  
Looking at Juuri, Isaya blinked a few times forgetting the fact that Yuuki, her own daughter was here and he hadn't yet told Juuri this. But about to say something Juuri's knees had caved in and she fell to the ground. Wide eyes and a horror struck face Isaya quickly cradled the queen in his arms and carried her off the balcony, inside.  
With her body limp the queen laid there as Isaya hurried himself down stairs into the crowd, the whole party came to a stop as their eyes met the Pureblood holding a stranger. But in seconds flat whispers began to accumulate within the witnessing crowds; their hearts seemed to have stopped as they made a pathway to a near by room.  
Isaya walked, and on a loose piece of cloth from Juuri's mask did it fall off revealing the Kuran Queen. Gasps and words spread like wild fire until it reached the Hunter and Princess who were distant and dancing by themselves.

"Hm? What could possibly be happening?" Yuuki had stopped anymore dancing between both her and Zero as she followed the crowd of people, it was rather different seeing something else happen that didn't involve her, not that she really cared. But going up on her tippy toes and everything she tried hard to see what was happening.  
But seeing Isaya, she blinked once more but held her breath once seeing him hold a duplicate of herself? No, this woman had much curlier hair and her features seemed far more mature then her own.  
The face of this mystery woman sent Yuuki into a trance, as she had unknowingly pushed herself through the crowds to finally be standing face to face with Isaya and the woman.  
"Yuuki - Sama-" Yuuki stared at this woman, everything about her was so nostalgic and it brought Yuuki a fluttery feeling inside her stomach, until it finally clicked. "Mother?"

Once hearing the princess whisper that word, Isaya had escaped and went into the room locking it, making sure no one was to come in, not even the daughter of the queen. Breathing heavily Juuri was laid down on the bed as Isaya watched over her, the scent of Yuuki was still so close and knowing that child she was probably outside.  
Of course she was, because there she stood dumb struck and surprised. With her petite hands in tight fists Yuuki ran at the door and bashed on it "Isaya-Sama! Open this door at once! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! LET ME SEE HER! PLEASE! OPEN THE DOOR!" taking breaks through breaths the little Princess soon had her face concealed in tears. Maids and of all sorts ended the party and sent the guests home, as Yuuki stood outside.

But once more Yuuki started banging on the door "PLEASE ISAYA.. if she is who I think she is..-" and slowly Yuuki's body slumped forward and she sat on the ground. Everything made sense, the scent, artemis acting up.. it was her mother, she was here alive, breathing! and yet, she was on the outside. "ISAYA!"

-  
**Aish thank you for waiting ? :'( sorry about the late update and once more review - or anything !  
****Thank you for reading ~ **


	8. Reunion

Within the walls of the room where Isaya Shoto had taken the unconscious Queen, Isaya breathed out in parts but regretted slightly at the choice he made of not allowing the young princess see her **own** mother. _BAM BAM BAM BAM, CRUNCH!_ did the young pure-blood bash violently on the wooden frame. Dents became visible on it as she spat through her tears wanting to be next to her mother, but through pants did she scream at the top of her lungs "Isaya - Sama! Let me in! pleaase!.. L..Let me see her!-"  
With her petite fists scarping along the, now, bruised wood which she so decided to violently bash. Yuuki dug her nails in the carpet beneath her and frowned, the pain throbbed within her, and her chest felt so tight that it literally felt as if someone was drowning her, ceasing any oxygen from getting in; Except this time it was Yuuki stopping herself. There she sat an emotional wreck and despite the arduous lessons of etiquette with Aidou; of how a pure blood should never _truly _reveal her emotional side, this seemed to be something that was the inevitable within the eyes of the sobbing princess.

With her breaths coming out in sections the young princess continued to bash on the oak door, as Isaya stayed inside the room with the unconscious queen. Only until a few minutes later did Isaya finally open the door, and within a flash did Yuuki dash in -only to be pulled to a complete stop from Isaya, holding her still in the frame of the door. "Yuuki - Sama, it seems that I cannot allow you to meet her" Yuuki couldn't even believe what she was hearing and broke free from Isaya's grip.  
Eyes wide filled with the obvious emotion of anger and anguish she blubbered through more tears that departed her now blood shot eyes "Why?!.. Why are you doing this? SHE'S **MY** MOTHER! Allow me to see her at once!.. p..please.." but even with the Princess sobbing and even begging at this point Isaya shook his head. "Yuuki - Sama, you aren't even stable enough to meet her. Look at yourself, you haven't even been confirmed if it is your mother and you've already entered the emotional stage." Isaya was right, Yuuki looked around and the place was a mess. Wallpapers had scrunched up and fallen off, the wooden furniture were cracked through the middle as it was the same story with the windows.

Catching a quick glimpse of herself in the mirror that was an expensive decoration to the Shoto mansion, there she saw a completely distraught looking girl, crimson eyes that illuminated and cheeks that glistened in the light from the amount of tears that left her. Shocked at the sudden epiphany Yuuki, had her head hang low but looking through her bangs she caught sight of the beautiful woman laying _peacefully*_ on the bed.  
Yuuki was so sure it was her mother, no it was. But why was Isaya so against her to allow her to meet the Queen. But as Yuuki shook in anger, did she notice that the always calm Isaya was shaking, his expression looked so pained that knowing if she were to carry out her own fit, what help could she be? Yuuki had made much hard choices in her life but this one was by far the worst and most painful one she would carry out. "Okay, Isaya. I will go, but please in form me immediately when she wakes up.."  
Surprised on the much mature choice that Yuuki made, compassion filled eyes watched as Yuuki reluctantly turned around and began to shuffle away, Isaya had his eyebrows pull together in a tight knot in the middle of his forehead, until he finally lifted his head staring at Yuuki "-Yuuki.." two pair of eyes widened as they turned around to see Juuri looking to the right staring at Yuuki who was walking away and Isaya who was standing by the door.

Yuuki's illuminating irises dimmed down, but the amount of tears that produced itself within her eyes, began streaming down once more concealing every inch of her cheeks and lips. So without hesitation did the young Princess run for her mother. The queen began to slowly rise from the bed and winced. Coming to a stop Yuuki stood at the foot of the bed staring at Juuri, her exact replica, the very woman who she had inherited her beauty from. Juuri beamed a smile towards Yuuki and tilted her head slightly "M-My name is Yuuki Kuran !.. I'm now sixteen y-.. ye-..years ol" not even being able to finish her sentence Yuuki burst into tears and fell into the sweet arms of her mother.  
As Juuri was surprised a genuine smile adorned the queens face as she embraced her sobbing daughter, kissing the top of her heads forehead as Yuuki clung to her mother, as if her mother depended on it.  
Yuuki tried to let everything sink in but it was hard, she indulged herself in her mothers warm embrace and sweet scent. Trying to remember everything now, as if she wasn't going to see her mother again. _Maybe it was a possibility? _

"Yuuki ~"

- - -  
**ASDFGHJKL; hope that you enjoyed this short update c: LOLOLOL ~ um review & maybe a few ideas to help me out please ? thank you for reading once more.**


	9. Envious ways

The princess took in the moment & sobbed more onto the Queens shoulder, having it go damp due to the amount of tears that departed Yuuki's eyes. This was hard for the princess to allow such a significant thing to sink in or even register within her feeble heart - Juuri having relief and sympathy wash over her ethereal appearance she simply stroked Yuuki's head , making cooing noises as if calming down a baby.  
With Yuuki's grip tightening more the queen slightly winced - which automatically made the young princess react with a worried expression. "O-Otou Sama? Are you alright? What's wrong? Are you hungry? Are you not feeling well?!" Juuri felt content with the worried teen, but simply shook her head petting Yuuki's head "Nope.. except you're really strong Yuuki.. I can't breathe.." With wide eyes, Yuuki flailed her arms in a comical fashion & released her mother from her tight grip.

Laughing, Juuri pet Yuuki's head once more then pinched her cheeks playfully yet gently "Ah my little Yuuki ~ You've grown up to be such a fine woman ! It felt as if yesterday I was holding you in my arms ~~" the small show that Juuri showed to the younging brought a smile to her - the mere sight of the Queen reminiscing of the past - which included herself , made the princess all warm inside.

But of course as soon as Juuri had caught glimpse of Isaya, she beamed a toothy grin his way which made him bow his head in respect to the queen. Looking back at Yuuki, who didn't even dare look away from this woman, Juuri had an expression of deep concern conceal her most of the time childish happy expression. Yuuki's eyes - blood shot from the amount of salt water that departed her, Yuuki slowly laid herself down and then her head onto Juuri's lap where she felt content, she looked exhausted.  
Petting her silky hair, it didn't really even take that long for Yuuki to fall into a deep slumber on the queen. So with that at hand, Isaya took the opportunity to approach the Queen and sit himself down next to Juuri with his head hanging low. Confused as to why he wasn't staring at her she batted her thick lashes as Isaya had then took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly as his head lowered and came to lean upon her shoulder "It truly is a big relief for you to be back.. my Queen.." immediately Juuri hit his shoulder and pushed him away with her eyebrows pulled together into a knot "Isaya! I've known you for quite some time! You don't need to address me like that! Gosh you know how I hate that.." but despite her slight fit, Juuri couldn't help but stare at Isaya whose expression looked more of a sad puppy (to Juuri's eyes..) but serious at the same time - changing Juuri's mood to a slight concerned one. It was different because not only did Yuuki look exhausted so did Isaya and some other vampires, from what she remembered - it looked more like everyone was restless tonight.

"Sorry, Juuri - Sama.. just it feels like a blessing to have you back, it really is." Again with having her back and Juuri became confused ever more - but before she could get an answer out of Isaya he had nodded off to sleep upon her shoulder. Why was everyone tired? Juuri sitting there with two purebloods asleep, she sighed but moving herself Isaya had immediately squeezed her hand tightly and Yuuki clung to her dress tightly as well. This made Juuri slightly laugh but it was still uncomfortable.  
Sighing Juuri looked at the ceiling then feel her forehead tighten as she angered herself slightly "..These two.. falling asleep on me like I'm sort of bed.." but looking at the two of them, the bags beneath their eyes intrigued Juuri - '_what have these two been doing, that made them so tired?.._' but while that happened she took a while to adjust her body.. which was kind of hard since the two were clinging to her, as if their dear life depended on it.

A few minuted passed by and Juuri sat there with the two snoozing Pure bloods, countless times she was visited by humble servants asking if she needed anything, but always declining their help - she kind of regretted it **now** because her muscles were becoming stiff, but both Yuuki and Isaya were very strong about keeping her there. Not until seconds later she was welcomed by the very same scent - which belonged to her son, who was standing in the door way all dressed in black "Ah ~ Kaname ~ why you standing there for? Come here~" but the composed Kaname stared at Juuri - it seemed as if he was reluctant but soon enough he entered the room to see all three pure bloods on the bed.  
Smiling his way she didn't really think of as to why he was being distant, but merely was in a fit of smiles and whatnot "My, my Kaname ~ you've grown up so much! Why did you take forever to come to me huh?-" but as Juuri was talking, a slight scent of blood drifted into the room stirring all four purebloods.

The scent was of a human and made Juuri bite her bottom lip, because the scent was too familiar. Stirring in her sleep Yuuki whimpered and moved about on Juuri's lap - until she broke the silence "Nng, no.. Mummy... Onii - sama.." Juuri immediately looked down at her sleeping daughter who looked more in pain with every second that passed by. The remains of what little glass that was in the frames, shook violently as Yuuki began her slight **fit**. Kaname watched his sister begin crying and with no hesitation he grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her "Yuuki, wake up. You're having a bad dream-" "NO! Get away!-" by now Yuuki's eyes was wide open and full of tears as she came to stare at Kaname, his face slightly calmed down the princess, but she began crying even more and pushed him away screaming "NO! You're not my brother IMPOSTER!" this surprised them all especially Kaname, but soon Juuri took action and began shaking Yuuki but smiled "Yuuki.. Yuuki, Dear. This is mummy, can you hear me? Yuuki, sweety you're having a bad dream.. please look at me" but with everything she said Yuuki fought against what Juuri said I everything was confusing because if really , we're you to see your mother you would calm down. This did not work with the princess, instead with the faces of Kaname and Juuri Yuuki's memory of that** night **became more vivid for her and she felt as if nothing was able to help her.

This did not stop Juuri, so she continued shaking Yuuki's except just made it worse. seconds later did the silver headed male walk in, Juuri meeting his gaze was confused on who this male was, but Kaname held a glare. Zero stood there confused as to why Yuuki was screaming, Kaname then attempted once more "Yuuki's..-" saloon his words were cut short / because as soon as Yuuki's water filled eyes caught glimpse of Zero she ran to him and hugged him tightly. As if Yuuki, needed someone else other then a Kuran to comfort her.

watching this Kaname felt rejection and jealousy corse through his veins and body. He did not like this one bit, Zero on the other hand was buzzing with different emotions - his ex best friend - the love of his life - just ran for him when Kaname was right in front of her; shold he have felt Happy? Triumphant? Angry or even confused? But soon he was approached by a sweet voice "Are you a friend of Yuuki?.." Zero hesitantly nodded "Then please.. Help my daughter" her face, concealed in sadness and concern, Zero went away with the sobbing princess as Isaya had exit the room already leaving Kaname and Juuri.

Kaname stared at the window, furious. Replaying the whole scene; Yuuki running right into the arms of that.. That Hunter! It was irritating to actually watch the whole thing. Standing there silent he smirked but bit his lip.

I APOLOGIZE ONCE MORE FOR THE L8 UPDATE ;_; review? And I'll try to get back at you O: thank you for reading ~~


End file.
